Kalia Booker
2nd - |hometown = Los Angeles, CA|occupation = Writer|Currently1 = Jury Member}} Kalia Lynne Booker was a HouseGuest on Big Brother 13. Her duo partner was . Considered one of the stronger newbies, Kalia and her partner played an "under-the-radar" game in the beginning. When Brendon Villegas confronted her about her loyalty to him, she flipped to the other side of the house and joined with Daniele Donato and Porsche Briggs. Porsche later became Kalia's second partner. In Week 9, Kalia and Porsche were nominated against each other during the first round of the second Double Eviction, and Rachel Reilly cast the tie breaker vote against Kalia, so she was evicted. She finished 5th place and was the fifth member of the jury. Biography Retrieved from CBS.com Name: Kalia Booker Age: 30 Hometown: Philadelphia, Pa. (living in Los Angeles) Occupation: Writer Three adjectives that describe you: Anyone who can describe themselves in three adjectives is pretty boring but if I have to: dramatic, adventurous and gregarious Favorite activities: I love singing, going to the beach, shopping, writing and going out with friends. What do you think will be the most difficult part about living inside the BIG BROTHER house? Not being able to talk to my family and friends. I'm really close with my mother and sisters. I talk to them almost every day. Also, being cut off from the world is going to be hard. There are so many modern day technologies I'm addicted to my blackberry, email, Facebook, Twitter, etc. Strategy for winning BIG BROTHER: None. Everybody loves me! I'll be there until the end. Which past BIG BROTHER cast member did you like most or least? I loved Dr. Will. He played the crap out of everyone and no one knew the wiser. I loved James for the same reasons. I also love Janelle because she was super cute, but could back it up by winning competitions. She should have won the game. What are you afraid of? Snakes, snakes, snakes and more snakes! I can't see them on television, movies or think about them. I checked my bed for snakes for a solid 12 years because my dad told me there were snakes in the woods behind our house and I assumed they could make their way into my bed. What is the accomplishment you are most proud of? I've done a lot that I'm proud of but I feel really great about my recent financial independence. I was really proud of myself when I paid my rent all on my own for the first time. Finish this sentence: My life's motto is... Live life and laugh hard while you do it. What would you take into the house and why? My BlackBerry but I'm pretty sure that won't be allowed, and my iPod because I need music…and because it would drown people out when they are annoying me. What would you do if BIG BROTHER made you famous? Probably be famous... hang out with Lindsay Lohan or something.http://www.cbs.com/shows/big_brother/cast/59904/ Player History - Big Brother 13 Competition History Have/Have-Not History Voting History HOH History Post Big Brother * Kalia attended the Big Brother Primetime Special of The Price is Right that aired on May 24, 2016. However, Kalia herself, did not compete. Trivia *Kalia is the only newbie on Big Brother 13 to win multiple HOH competitions. *Kalia is the only African-American houseguest in Big Brother 13 to make jury. *Both times she won HOH, her original nominees were Jeff and Rachel. References Category:Contestants Category:Females Category:African-American Contestants Category:Big Brother US Contestants Category:Season 13 (US) Contestants Category:Season 13 (US) Jury Members Category:5th Place